Forum:Vereinheitlichung der Episodenreferenzen
Neue Vorlagen Ich hab' mal ein paar Vorlagen zusammengeklöppelt, mit denen man bei einer einfachen Episodenreferenz à la (Serienkürzel: "Titel") bzw. (Serienkürzel: "Titel") mittel- bis langfristig ersetzen kann. Vielleicht nicht der schlauste Weg gleich fünf auf nur eine Referenz beschränkte Vorlagen ins Rennen zu schicken, aber die Vorlagen , , , , , sind meine ersten mit einer -Bedingung - und sollten vor allem das Bild hier etwas vereinheitlichen. Wie gesagt: Mehrfache Episodenreferenzen innerhalb einer Serie oder gar mehrere Episoden aus verschiedenen Serien schaffen die jedoch nicht. Allerdings muss man sagen, dass die auch (hoffe ich jetzt mal) in der Minderheit sind, so dass man sie schnell anpassen kann. Vielleicht kann man es auch noch etwas übertreiben und sie durch CSS-Klassen persönlich anpassbar machen (falls die jemand fett oder klein und tiefgestellt haben will). 01:28, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) : Ernst gemeinte Frage: Brauchen wir das? Es ist eine Referenz... OK, wir können es vereinheitlichen. So ein Aufwand! Weitere Frage: Werden wir den Stil in Zukunft ändern wollen? Je nachdem müssen wir normale Vorlagen-Aufrufe einbinden (die den Server belasten) oder können ein Substitute (subst:) verwenden, beispielsweise für } | (TAS: " }") | (TAS: "Das Zeitportal")}}. Der Gebrauch von Vorlagen mag Neulinge verwirren... obwohl, die müssen sich auch erst an die Erwähnung von Referenzen gewöhnen. Die Erstellung der Vorlage ist auf jeden Fall vorbildlich, die Verwendung selbsterklärend und ich werde es demnächst selbst mal verwenden. — Florian™ talk 06:21, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) Was ich noch gerne für diese Vorlagen hätte wäre eben, dass man bis zu vier/fünf Referenzen aus den verschiedenen Serien anführen kann (mehr braucht man in der Praxis ja nicht, um eine Aussage zu belegen). Also in der Form, dass man angibt und dann das gewohnte (ENT: "Episode1", "Episode2", "Episode3", "Episode4", "Episode5") erhält. Ich wüsste auch schon, wie man sowas umsetzt (verschachtelte Bedingungen), allerdings verliere ich da immer regelmäßig den Überblick... ^^; Wenn da vielleicht jemand nachhelfen könnte, wären die Vorlagen noch nützlicher. Ein wirklicher Aufwand ist es ja nun nicht, glaube ich zumindest, da man ja die ganzen Formatierungsanweisungen nicht mehr zu tippen braucht. Zudem werden dann Abweichungen von der Norm oder allgemeine Fehler (schlichtweg vergessene Zeichen) auch minimiert. Momentan sieht es ja so aus, dass sie mal da sind, mal nicht oder dann wieder an anderer Stelle. 14:11, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Prinzipiell keine schlechte Idee, sowohl generell als auch die speziellen Vorlagen-Namen. ist leicht zu merken, und auch in Quelltextform leicht verständlich. Vorschlag: Intern könnten die sechs "Serien-Vorlagen" eine allgemeine Vorlage benutzen, z.B.: , dann müsste bei Änderungen nur eine Vorlage angepasst werden. ::Probleme sehe ich allerdings bei der Kombination aus mehreren Referenzen und Episoden mit abweichenden Titeln in einer Vorlage - will man beispielsweise 4 Episoden nennen, und die dritte hat einen abweichenden Artikelnamen, dann wird der Vorlagenaufruf schon ziemlich unschön und unpraktisch: , oder stattdessen mit benannten statt unbenannten Variablen: . Ob man das so alles in eine einzige Vorlage packen will, sollte man vorher gründlich überdenken... -- Cid Highwind 14:57, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) Das Problem ist also noch größer, als ich vermutet hatte... Naja gut, dann muss man sich eben für die ausgiebigeren Verweise manuell behelfen. 15:29, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::Nicht schlecht ... ich sehe es wie Cid, dass die Serien-Vorlagen eine gemeinsame Vorlage verwenden sollten. Bezüglich der Mehrfachreferenzen (mfr) wäre es super, wenn man das wirklich automatisieren könnte (zum Bsp über ), allerdings wäre da das nächste Problem was bei Mehrfachreferenzen von verschiedenen Serien? Und was Florian ins Feld geworfen hat ist auch nicht ohne: Diese Vorlage ist wie eine Funktion, statt nur den Wiki-Code in HTML zu übersetzen müsste jedesmal von Server die Funktion ausgeführt werden, was natürlich die Serverbelastung drastisch erhöhen dürfte (aber fragt da besser einen Infoten). -- Kobi 11:08, 1. Jan 2007 (UTC) Cite / Ref :::: ich bin noch immer fuer die einbindung der referenzen per cite, da dies einen standard beim referenz-setzen in vielen wikis darstellt -- suit talk 22:14, 1. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Ich bin auch dafür, dass man die Episodenreferenzen mit macht, wie das auch schon in einigen Artikeln geschehen ist. Das würde auch das Problem mit den verschiedenen Episoden, bzw. Serien lösen: Denn man braucht dann für jede Episode einfach eine Referenz, egal aus welcher Serie. So reichen die einfachen Vorlagen jeweils für TNG, VOY, ... und man hat dann einfach z. B. 3 Referenzen. Ein weiterer Vorteil von Vorlagen die die Verwendung von ersetzen wäre, dass man sich nicht mehr mit diesem HTML/XML-Code in den Artikel befassen muss, was mich persönlich (und wohl auch Anfänger) etwas irritiert bzw. stört. Kenne mich leider mit Vorlagen nicht aus, kann also dafür jetzt kein Beispiel geben, aber was haltet ihr von dieser Idee? --14:26, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Das hatten wir bereits zu tode diskutiert ... ich finde eine Zahl in eckigen Klammern 1 weitaus wenigersagend als eine ausführliche Referenz im Format (Serie: "Folge") -- wie es ebenfalls in wissenschaftlichen Artikeln zu finden ist. Das hin und her hopse mit Ref finde ich einfach nur nervend. -- Kobi 16:31, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::: Ich muss zugeben, ich habe die Diskussion im Forum hier in letzter nicht wirklich verfolgt, also weiß ich nicht, was schon alles diskutiert wurde. Wenn das ganze aber schon oft besprochen wurde, dann sollten wir uns überlegen, welches der beiden System wir überall verwenden wollen. Denn wenn es gemischt wird, dann wird es nur unübersichtlich. Ich weiß nicht ob wir abstimmen sollten oder so, aber wir sollten uns auf ein System einigen. Wenn wir uns dann über das System einig sind, können wir uns weitere Gedanken über Vorlagen etc. machen, aber erstmal sollte das klar werden. (Ich persöhnlich finde bei Sachen ok, das "rumhüpfen" stört mich nicht so sehr, da man es nicht so oft braucht, aber das ist sicher Ansichtssache.) --RudiS 19:40, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::Ich war früher mal ein erklärter Fan der Fußnoten, aber inzwischen finde ich die ausführlichen Quellenbelege eindeutig vielsagender. Allerdings weiß ich wirklich nicht, ob es nötig ist, sie über eine Vorlage zu standardisieren...Mehrfachnennungen, Episodenartikel mit "... (Episode)" im Titel, und auf die nicht kursiv geschriebenen Referenzen wäre es so auch nicht anwendbar...da finde ich ehrlich gesagt die einfache Schreibweise wie bis her übersichtlicher und einfacher. Wenn aber eine saubere Lösung gefunden wird, warum dann nicht, allerdings nicht, weil es einfacher ist (Alleine die nötige Änderung aller schon einfach geschriebenen Referenzen würde jeden Vorteil aufheben), sondern einfach nur zum wohle der Stadardisierung--Bravomike 21:03, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) : wie gesagt: cite ist sicher bezueglich der standard-optik nicht jedermanns sache ABER cite laesst sich sehr flexibel konfigurieren, ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine moeglichkeit gibt, die verweise direkt anstatt der zahlen anzuzeigen - dazu muesstem nur einen kleinen blick in die Cite.i18n.php ab zeile 47 (wenn das kein fingerzeig ist) werfen : ob es die moeglichkeit fuer ein per-user setting gibt, weiss ich nicht, aber zur not kann man ja das plugin so konfigurieren, dass man die refs mit cite setzt aber das anzeigeformat so ist, wie wir es bisher hatten : die paramenter sind uebrigens cite_reference_link_prefix, cite_reference_link_suffix und cite_reference_link -- suit talk 00:09, 6. Jan 2007 (UTC) Aber was bringt es, wenn die Eingabe komplizierter (und somit fehleranfälliger) bzw. weniger eingängig (und somit fehleranfälliger) ist als die bisherige bzw. eine andere, welche die bisherige vereinfachen und vereinheitlichen soll? Cite führt doch neue XML-Tags ein und , die Vorlagen verwenden bereits existierende XML-Definitionen: 00:44, 6. Jan 2007 (UTC) Vorlagen in anderen Sprachversionen ::: Tatsächlich kann man mit einem kleinen Trick die falsche Verlinkung von Episoden im Stile von "Defiant" statt "Defiant (Episode)" abfangen wie unsere kleine Arbeitsgruppe im Chat erdacht hat: (Episode)| | }} ... wir sind gerade dabei das weiter zu spinnen, damit man auch zu Episoden in verschiedenen Serien in einer Vorlage linken kann. Es kann sich nur noch um wenige Tage handeln. -- Kobi 21:29, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) Ah, gut! Ich dachte beispielsweise an die #switch-Anweisung, die ich beim Stöbern in der Wikipedia entdeckt habe... Muss mal wieder in den Chat... Kann ich auch gleich den Gaim in meinem Opensuse testen. ;) 12:50, 5. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::: Nach einer kurzen Umsortierung hier Ergebnisse aus anderen Ländern: In Frankreich wurde die Vorlage aufgegriffen, um gleichzeitig die verschiedenen Titel mit einzubinden, Beispiele dazu hier: :::* fr:Utilisateur:Cid Highwind/Sandbox :::* fr:Discussion Utilisateur:Philoust123#Noms des épisodes :::Die englische MA scheint das System zu verfolgen, dass mittels etc. lediglich das Format TOS: "Episode" eingebunden wird. Allerdings nicht die Klammern oder Format, zusätzlich aber das oben bereits erwähnte Abfangen des Formats "Titel (episode)". :::* eo:Vikipediisto:Cid Highwind/Sandbox :::* en:Memory Alpha:Sandbox :::* en:Forum:Tooltips :::Das waren die Nachrichten von heute; meiner Meinung nach sehr attraktive Systeme. -- Kobi 12:26, 6. Jan 2007 (UTC)